The present invention relates to improvements in pocketbook type electronic apparatus, such as a pocketbook type electronic calculator, a pocketbook type translating apparatus, a pocketbook type scheduler, or other similar types of electronic apparatus.
The abovementioned pocketbook type electronic apparatus can have the function of a pocketbook, the function of an electronic apparatus, the function of an electronic protection device, and similar devices, and also be portable, all at the same time. Most conventional apparatus of this type are two-sided folding pocketbooks with the apparatus attached to one of the folding sides. For this reason, when the conventional type is opened up to operate the electronic apparatus, the cover of the one folding side to which the apparatus is not attached (the inside or outside cover) protrudes in some direction while the apparatus is being operated. This becomes an inconvenience, which is disadvantageous.